


Первое задание

by Korue



Series: Школа демонов [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: История одного демона.Предупреждения: АУ, преканон, сдвинутый таймлайн: хджгн по 18 лет; неловкий первый раз
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Школа демонов [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822852
Kudos: 19
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Первое задание

Ворон прилетел вечером.  
Его видели многие, и вскоре вся школа обсуждала эту новость. Ворон сэнсэя принёс вести из внешнего мира, это значило, что кому-то из них предстоит новое задание. Ужинать сэнсэй не пришёл, чем только подтвердил подозрения, и вместо того, чтобы есть, ученики самозабвенно строили предположения одно другого фантастичнее. Послушать некоторых, так война должна была начаться со дня на день.  
Хиджиката в обсуждениях не участвовал: он неделю назад вернулся с задания и был уверен, что его вся эта суета не коснётся. Тем больше он удивился, когда после ужина к нему подошёл один из младших учеников и передал, что сэнсэй хочет видеть его у себя – сейчас.

Сёдзи были полностью раздвинуты, открывая вид на заснеженный сад, а Шоё сидел за столом и что-то писал.  
– А, Тоширо, – сказал он, не глядя. – Подожди немного, я сейчас закончу.  
Только тут Хиджиката заметил, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё – Мукуро. Она сидела, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрела перед собой, но улыбнулась уголком рта, когда Хиджиката сел рядом. Кончик носа у неё покраснел, и Хиджиката вскоре понял, почему – пол был ледяным, всё помещение выстыло. Шоё же ничего не замечал, полностью увлечённый своим занятием. Изящно придерживая рукав, он водил кистью по бумаге, вырисовывая столбики кандзи: спина прямая, кисть порхает сверху вниз и справа налево – выглядело это красиво. Хиджиката так не умел: низко склонялся над столом и напрягался, как в бою, но столбцы у него выходили неровными, а тушь то и дело капала на бумагу. Шоё же всё делал красиво. Хиджиката мог бы бесконечно смотреть на уверенные движения его руки, на то, как из-под кисти появляются тонкие чёрные линии, но сегодня было слишком холодно. Неужели Шоё не чувствует?  
Стоило подумать это, как тот вдруг поёжился.  
– Брр, как здесь холодно. Тоширо, будь добр, закрой сёдзи.  
Хиджиката с готовностью послушался.  
Ветра не было, неподвижные чёрные деревья клонились под тяжестью снега, доски энгава заиндевели от мороза. Хиджиката старательно сдвинул створки, чтобы и щёлочки не осталось, и обернулся. Шоё уже закончил писать, отодвинул бумагу, чтобы тушь высохла, а сам спрятал замёрзшие ладони в рукава. Хиджиката взял лежавшее в стороне тёплое хаори, расправил и накинул ему на плечи.  
Шоё посмотрел снизу вверх с удивлением, но сразу же ласково улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо за заботу, Тоширо.  
Смутившись, Хиджиката пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и поспешил сесть на прежнее место. Хорошо, что это видела только Мукуро – она бы никому не сказала. Увидь это кто-то другой, насмешек бы хватило до конца жизни. Как отбрить Такасуги, Хиджиката знал: достаточно спросить, уж не завидует ли он. Отделаться от Гинтоки было намного сложнее.  
– Что ж, – Шоё отложил исписанную бумагу в сторону. – Как вы догадываетесь, я позвал вас, чтобы дать поручение, очень важное.  
Краем глаза Хиджиката видел, как Мукуро выпрямилась – он и сам напрягся.  
– Посмотрите на это. – Шоё перекинул им обмотанный бечёвкой пакет.  
Мукуро ловко его поймала, стащила обмотку и разложила на полу внушительную стопку бумаг. Сверху лежала фотография какого-то мужчины среднего возраста – Хиджиката оценил вытянутое лицо, унылый взгляд, надменно поджатые губы и решил, что это очередной заносчивый аристократ.  
– Сасаки Исабуро, – пояснил Шоё, – глава крайне достойного и влиятельного рода. В данный момент ему и его отряду, Рошигуми, поручено охранять семейство Хитоцубаши, и с этой задачей Сасаки справляется хорошо. Но некоторое время назад ему поступило предложение… хм, ослабить бдительность.  
– Предложение? – повторил Хиджиката.  
– От представителей сёгуна. Отец и сын Хитоцубаши сейчас посещают свои владения вдали от столицы, их охраняет только отряд Сасаки, и если он, скажем, отвернётся в тот момент, когда появятся наёмные убийцы, то семейство Хитоцубаши будет обезглавлено и надолго исчезнет с политической арены. Сасаки, конечно, пожурят и отправят в отставку, но временно – чтобы потом вернуть и наградить.  
– Отвратительно, – высказалась Мукуро.  
Хиджиката был с ней полностью согласен – его тошнило от такой подлости.  
– Сасаки Исабуро тоже так считает, – отозвался Шоё. – Он не пойдёт на поводу у бакуфу и уже дал однозначный ответ, но ему оставили время на размышление. Покушение состоится завтра днём и будет успешно предотвращено, а ночью Сасаки убьют вместе с женой и новорождённой дочерью. План по его уничтожению уже разработан Нараку.  
– Нараку… – прошептала Мукуро.  
Хиджиката отодвинул фотографию Сасаки и обнаружил под ней ещё одну – молодой миловидной женщины, наверное, это и была его жена. «Только что родила, – подумал Хиджиката с горечью, – считает себя самой счастливой на свете, а какие-то мрази уже наметили её в жертвы».  
– Безжалостное убийство Сасаки станет своего рода показательной поркой, – продолжал Шоё. От того, как спокойно он излагал это своим приятным мелодичным голосом, становилось не по себе. – После такого другие аристократы побоятся перечить сёгуну, а власть бакуфу и Тендошу ещё больше укрепится. Но, – его тон резко изменился, и Хиджиката с Мукуро, оба, посмотрели на него. Шоё улыбался: – Мы этого не допустим.  
Он объяснил план, очень простой: всего-то и требовалось, что опередить Нараку и защитить семью Сасаки. Никаких хитростей, всё зависело только от скорости и боевых навыков, и Хиджиката подумал, что ему – им с Мукуро – такое по плечу.  
– По дороге будете изображать брата с сестрой, вы довольно похожи, и это не вызовет подозрений. Вся информация о планах Нараку у нас есть, включая время и место нападения. Выступаете завтра на рассвете.  
Хиджиката ещё раз перебрал бумаги – кроме фотографий, они были в двойном экземпляре, и Мукуро уже забрала свою часть.  
– Почему не сейчас? Чем раньше выйдем, тем больше шансов успеть.  
– Вы успеете в любом случае, до Сибы, где всё произойдёт, десять часов пути. Появляться там раньше - значит, привлекать к себе ненужное внимание, и вы не должны задерживаться в городе ни на минуту дольше необходимого. – Шоё потрогал подсохшую тушь и начал сворачивать письмо. – Скорость не всегда полезна, Тоширо. К тому же за ночь погода переменится, нам это на руку.  
– Можно я пойду? – спросила Мукуро. Её невыразительный голос звучал как-то особенно бесцветно.  
– Да, иди и постарайся хорошенько отдохнуть.  
Шоё ещё не договорил, а она уже вскочила на ноги и торопливо ушла, не попрощавшись. Что-то с ней творилось странное.  
– Семья Мукуро была уничтожена Нараку, – негромко сказал Шоё. – На этой миссии у неё есть личные мотивы.  
Он подпёр подбородок рукой и задумчиво посмотрел в сторону.  
– Нараку… и их хозяева-Тендошу, и марионеточное правительство, столь много зла они причинили… Когда же этому придёт конец?  
Его глаза потемнели, а лицо было таким бледным и усталым.  
– Мы их остановим, – вырвалось у Хиджикаты. – Мы искореним зло, никто больше не пострадает – ни этот Сасаки со своей семьёй, никто.  
Шоё посмотрел на него с весёлым изумлением, и Хиджиката мгновенно пожалел о своей горячности.  
– Эм… я пойду.  
– Нет, задержись ещё немного. Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
«Поговорить?» Мысли о борьбе со злом мгновенно вылетели из головы – Хиджиката судорожно вспоминал, что успел натворить за последнюю неделю. Ничего не приходило на ум, разве что тот случай во время дежурства на кухне… но они же всё убрали за собой!  
– Тоширо, ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в нашу первую встречу?  
Ещё бы он не помнил. С тех пор много чего успело произойти, и порой только память об этих словах помогла держаться и идти дальше.  
– Не уверен. Кажется, вы минут пять расхваливали Терминал в Эдо.  
Он резко пригнулся, но метко брошенный комочек сургуча всё равно ударил точно в лоб. Да так, что из глаз искры посыпались.  
– Не это. Другое.  
Тон у Шоё был холодный, но когда Хиджиката поднял голову, то увидел, что он улыбается.  
– Если ты так забывчив, то напомню: я сказал, что дам тебе возможность сражаться со злом. То, что собираются сделать с семьёй Сасаки – настоящее зло, согласен?  
Хиджиката молча кивнул.  
– Такое зло нужно безжалостно искоренять. – Шоё наклонился вперёд, опёршись локтем о стол. – Это значит, Тоширо, что вы должны убить всех Нараку. Не оставляйте раненых, не позвольте никому сбежать, ни один из них не должен выжить.  
Не оставлять раненых – добивать, значит? Хиджиката сглотнул.  
– Если хоть кто-то из них останется жив, то расскажет про вас своим хозяевам. Они легко догадаются, кто за всем стоит, и придут сюда. Стоит выжить одной вороне, Тоширо, и слетится вся стая – кому это знать, как не тебе.  
Он больше не улыбался, говорил серьёзно и смотрел в упор. Хиджиката не мог сказать, от чего внутри всё похолодело – от этого пронзительного взгляда или от воспоминаний.  
– Мукуро не нуждается в таких наставлениях, – продолжил Шоё небрежно, – но у тебя это первая миссия.  
Хиджиката отмер.  
– Как первая? Я уже много раз сражался…  
– С бандитами. Ты защищал окрестные деревни от зла и делал это хорошо. Но Нараку – совсем другое дело, и если ты…  
– Я не спасую! – выпалил Хиджиката. От возмущения он даже повысил голос. – И не растеряюсь!  
– Если ты проявишь жалость, – мягко перебил Шоё, – если твоя рука дрогнет, то вспомни всё, что случилось с тобой, посмотри Мукуро в глаза, подумай о судьбе, уготованной Сасаки, и – бей без колебаний.  
И что-то такое было в его голосе и в его взгляде, берущее за горло, неумолимое, что Хиджиката смог только кивнуть. Опять подумалось, что их сэнсэй мог бы стать по-настоящему страшным человеком, не будь он так добр.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Шоё улыбнулся, и гнетущее чувство сразу развеялось. – Возьми-ка.  
Он протянул запечатанное письмо.  
– Отдашь Сасаки Исабуро.  
Это Хиджиката понимал: мало спасти влиятельного человека, надо ещё убедить его, что он перед тобой в долгу.  
– Поручаю это тебе, потому что Мукуро, к сожалению, мало кто принимает всерьёз.  
Хиджиката бережно спрятал письмо за отворот юкаты.  
– Нужно что-нибудь передать?  
– Хм… – Шоё возвёл глаза к потолку. – Передай, что помощь придёт с вороном.  
– Звучит как-то не круто.  
Шоё сделал вид, что тянется за сургучом, и Хиджиката поспешно отступил к двери.  
– Тогда я пойду.  
– Ах да, ещё кое-что. Я хочу, чтобы ночь ты провёл в гостевой комнате.  
– Почему это?  
Обычно, если Шоё говорил «я хочу», то Хиджиката не спорил – никто не спорил – но этот приказ был совсем уж бессмысленным.  
– Чтобы никто не отвлекал. Тебе надо хорошенько отдохнуть.  
Звучало логично, но…  
– А Мукуро тоже будет спать в гостевой комнате?  
Шоё пожал плечами.  
– Нет нужды: у неё сильная воля, и Котаро ведёт себя прилично, в отличие от некоторых.  
Мысли пронеслись вихрем, бестолково сменяя одна другую: «Так значит, Мукуро и Зура?.. ну да, они вечно сидели вместе над книгами, но… Эй, Шоё считает, что у меня слабая воля?.. Подождите-ка, он сейчас намекнул…»  
Хиджиката почувствовал, что краснеет: щекам стало горячо, даже к кончикам ушей прилила кровь.  
– Гинтоки – другое дело, – продолжил Шоё с невинным видом. – Я так и не смог привить ему хоть какую-то выдержку или чувство уместности.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату.  
– Ты ещё здесь?  
Его глаза смеялись. Чёрт! Хиджиката пробормотал что-то невразумительное и вывалился из комнаты.  
– Спокойной ночи! – крикнул Шоё с издевательской доброжелательностью.  
Как будто после такого он смог бы уснуть!

***

Руки занемели – не пошевелить, натёртые верёвкой запястья горели как обожжённые, все синяки и ушибы ныли, а в боку слева нехорошо дёргало всякий раз, как он пытался поменять позу. «Только бы не ребро, – думал Хиджиката, – тогда не выберусь». В глубине души он понимал, что и так не выберется, но отказывался признавать это. Если нет переломов, он справится, да, справится, должны же ему развязать руки хоть ненадолго, тогда и будет шанс – если нет переломов… Мысли ухали в голове в такт биению крови в ушах. Его привязали к стволу дерева, и приходилось сидеть на коленях, скорчившись так, что в глазах уже начало темнеть, а ночь ещё не перевалила за середину.  
– Какое удручающее зрелище.  
Он резко вскинул голову. Шею свело от боли, перед глазами заплясали мошки, и сквозь их мельтешение он увидел… человека. В слабом свете костра Хиджиката не смог разглядеть ничего, кроме высокой тёмной фигуры, но откуда-то взялось убеждение, что это не один из его мучителей.  
– Столько слухов ходило о грозном разрушителе додзё, – человек говорил так спокойно, как будто сидел за столом и рассуждал о погоде. – И что я вижу? – избитого мелкого оборванца. Сколько тебе лет, пятнадцать?  
Хиджикате недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, но отвечать этому странному человеку он не собирался. Мельтешение перед глазами постепенно прошло, но разглядеть его лицо не получалось – в свете огня казалось, что под широкими краями соломенной шляпы нет ничего, кроме густой темноты.  
– Не впечатляет, – заключил человек скучающе. – Зря сделал крюк.  
– Ты кто ещё нахрен такой? – выдавил Хиджиката.  
Голос звучал сипло и сдавленно, он сглотнул, но пересохшее горло только мучительно дёрнулось – воды ему не давали с утра.  
– Не думай об этом, – человек беззаботно помахал ладонью, – я всего лишь простой прохожий. Ходил в Эдо по делам, заодно полюбовался на строящийся Терминал – вот что действительно впечатляет. Но не забивай этим голову. Более важно, что ты попал в серьёзный переплёт, Барагаки-кун. Неужели очередное додзё оказалось не по зубам?  
Хиджиката нахмурился. Очередное додзё он разгромил так же легко, как и другие. Драться с ним выставили хозяйского сынка – холёного говнюка, который языком чесал лучше, чем махал мечом. Он издевался над Хиджикатой, пока не начался поединок, а получив отлуп, заскулил и сбежал за спину папаши. Доску с названием этого додзё Хиджиката разломал с особым удовольствием.  
Но на этом история не закончилась. С Хиджикатой случалось всякое: иногда побеждал не он, а его, иногда приходилось драться с целой толпой, в прошлом году он месяц провалялся в сарае у сердобольного крестьянина, пока не зажили сломанные кости. Но на этот раз он влип по-настоящему. Папаша говнюка послал за ним людей, да не своих учеников, а наёмников-ронинов. Хиджиката сражался изо всех сил, но в итоге его скрутили, избили и связали. Ещё и издевались, уроды – недолго, пока он не вцепился одному в руку, а другому не заехал ногой по яйцам. Потом его избили палками, но это того стоило.  
– Похоже, твои славные подвиги закончатся в тюрьме, – этот странный тип всё не затыкался.  
Если бы! Хиджиката понимал, что его ждёт отнюдь не тюрьма – те, кто нанимает ронинов, на мелочи не размениваются. Если он не найдёт способ сбежать, он труп.  
– Заткнись, – буркнул он сквозь зубы. – Тебе какое дело?  
– Хм, действительно, – человек сделал вид, что размышляет. – Скажем так, я провожу небольшое исследование.  
– А?  
– Хочу понять пределы человеческих возможностей.  
«Псих, что ли?»  
– Ты уже достиг своего предела… – спокойный мягкий голос неуловимо изменился, – Барагаки-кун?  
Он протянул руку. Хиджиката отшатнулся, а этот псих всё тянулся к нему – даже когда он наклонился, лицо так и осталось сгустком темноты. Хотелось вжаться в ствол дерева, исчезнуть, спрятаться, бежать-бежать-бежать, подвывая от страха.  
Когда Хиджиката боялся, он нападал.  
Зубы клацнули в волоске от пальцев человека – тот умудрился отдёрнуть руку в последний момент. Хиджиката сразу же выбросил ногу вперёд.  
– Ты всё ещё полон энергии, это радует.  
Удар пришёлся рядом с человеком, а тот даже не шелохнулся. Хиджиката обескуражено заморгал: в глазах вроде не двоилось, как же он так промахнулся?  
Пока он соображал, на голову опустилась твёрдая ладонь и небрежно взъерошила волосы. Хиджиката дёрнулся, но добился только того, что верёвки сильнее врезались в тело, а сведённые мышцы заныли ещё больше.  
– Возможно, я не зря потратил время, – произнёс человек задумчиво.  
– Пошёл нахрен, – буркнул Хиджиката устало. – Тут тебе не бесплатный цирк.  
Человек наконец-то убрал руку.  
– Ты прав, смешного мало, но развлечения бывают разные.  
– Да какого!.. – начал Хиджиката и осёкся.  
До него вдруг дошло кое-что, о чём стоило подумать сразу: они разговаривали в полный голос, но никто из ронинов не проснулся. Часовой – они же выставляли часового, где он? Хиджиката огляделся, но в свете умирающего костра ничего было не разглядеть.  
– Ты… – он облизал потрескавшиеся губы. – Ты что, всех убил?  
Человек тихо засмеялся.  
– Я всего лишь мирный прохожий, зачем мне кого-то убивать? Они просто очень крепко спят, так бывает. Ты слышал про стадии сна?  
– Издеваешься?  
– Разве что самую малость. У меня есть предложение, Барагаки-кун.  
Хиджиката насторожился, а человек продолжил легкомысленным тоном:  
– Я могу освободить тебя…  
– Так освободи.  
Теперь он засмеялся по-настоящему, даже голову откинул. «А лицо так и не видно», – подумал Хиджиката с холодком.  
– Непременно, – сказал человек весело и – у Хиджикаты глаза на лоб полезли – достал из-за спины меч. Не танто, не вакидзаси, которые были у многих крестьян, а настоящую катану в чёрных тускло блестящих ножнах. Да кто же он такой?!  
– Но сначала, – человек неторопливо снял ножны, Хиджиката завороженно смотрел, как плавно из них выходит сияющее лезвие, – хочу спросить. Что ты станешь делать, когда освободишься?  
Хиджиката нахмурился. Дурацкий вопрос – как будто у него были варианты.  
– Эти люди… – человек повёл рукой, и вдруг стало видно расположившихся вокруг костра ронинов. Тёмные неподвижные тела, Хиджиката уже решил, что они мертвы, как один вдруг всхрапнул, громко, как усталая лошадь.  
– Они обошлись с тобой жестоко, – голос человека звучал завораживающе, словно он рассказывал сказку, очень странную и очень страшную. – По сравнению с ними ты – всего лишь ребёнок, но они издевались над тобой, просто потому что могли. Их совершенно не волнует твоя судьба, любой из них без колебаний убьёт тебя, если за это заплатят. Тебе не кажется, что такие люди – настоящее зло?  
Хиджиката молчал. Что он мог сказать? Бандиты, напавшие на их дом, были настоящим злом, и он расправился с ними. Стало ли кому-то от этого легче, вернуло ли это зрение Тамегоро?  
– Сейчас они будут в твоей полной власти, – сказал человек мягко. – Ты можешь убить их, можешь остановить до того, как они причинят ещё больше горя и бед. Ты сделаешь это?  
Хиджиката не понимал, чего он добивается, это бесило.  
– Освободи меня и узнаешь.  
Человек склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая его, как какую-то смешную зверушку.  
– Что ж, это звучит интересно. Так и поступлю.  
Красивым широким жестом человек повернул катану и вбросил в ножны. Хиджиката только глазами хлопал, пока он убирал меч за спину.  
– Эй… Эй! Ты куда?  
– Дальше, по своим делам, – он поправил шляпу и отвернулся. – Ты же помнишь, что я всего лишь прохожий?  
– Подожди, ты, ублюдок!  
Человек помахал рукой и пошёл прочь. Садист проклятый! Хиджиката безнадёжно рванулся за ним, не думая о своих ранениях, на одной злости – и повалился вперёд. Верёвки оказались разрезаны.  
– Стой!  
Человек не оглянулся.  
Распластавшись по земле, Хиджиката смотрел, как он проходит между спящими мёртвым сном ронинами, неторопливо, словно прогуливаясь, как входит в лес и растворяется в темноте. Словно его и не было. Хиджиката с радостью бы решил, что его не было, если бы не верёвки – такие ровные срезы мог нанести лишь очень острый меч. Но когда он успел? Хиджиката не видел движения, только взмах, когда человек вкладывал катану в ножны… значит, тогда? Как это возможно?  
Вдруг пришло в голову, что это и не человек вовсе, а ёкай – выждет немного, а потом явится требовать плату за помощь. Возьмёт жизнь или душу, кто знает, на что способны ёкаи.  
По спине пробежали мурашки. Хиджиката стиснул зубы и приказал себе не боя… просто не думать об этом! Ёкай или человек, но этот странный тип дал ему тот самый долгожданный шанс, и Хиджиката собирался им воспользоваться.

Никого убивать он, конечно, не стал. Вырубил всех шестерых ронинов, пока те не проснулись, и привязал к деревьям. В их вещах нашлись еда и деньги, немного, но у Хиджикаты и того не водилось. Повеселев, он наскоро перетянул ноющие рёбра и отправился своей дорогой. Стоило отпинать уродов напоследок, хотя бы главаря, но задерживаться в этом месте не хотелось.  
Через два дня на переправе он повстречал пожилую женщину и помог ей перенести на другой берег многочисленный скарб. Она направлялась в столицу провинции навестить внуков и везла им гостинцы. «Я же бабушка», - сказала она с гордостью. Так Хиджиката и звал её – оба-сан. Обычно он сторонился людей, но в одиночку она бы далеко свои гостинцы не утащила, и она готовила вкуснейшие онигири, а ему было всё равно куда идти, почему бы и не в столицу. Так они и шли вместе. Оба-сан болтала, не умолкая, Хиджиката почти не слушал, но её добродушный голос успокаивал и поднимал настроение.  
А ещё через два дня его догнали.  
На этот раз их было намного больше, человек пятнадцать во главе с самим хозяином додзё. Здесь же топтался и трусливый говнюк – в драку не лез, прятался за спину папочки. Больше Хиджиката не успел увидеть ничего, не до того было. Он дрался как никогда в жизни и хорошенько отделал нескольких уродов, но в итоге его скрутили и повалили, уткнув лицом в землю. Хиджиката дёргался и брыкался, пока его со всего маху не приложили ногой по рёбрам. Он задохнулся от острой боли и обмяк.  
Голоса доносились издалека и с эхом, словно он оказался на дне глубокого колодца.  
– Что теперь?  
– Оттащите эту падаль подальше от дороги, там и закончим.  
– А с тёткой что делать?  
«Тётка… Оба-сан?.. Она не убежала?»  
– В расход. Свидетели не нужны.  
«Нет…»  
– Нет, – выговорил Хиджиката.  
– А? Что ты там бормочешь, щенок? Или мало огрёб?  
– Не трогай… те её…  
– Ишь какой смирный стал.  
Над головой засмеялись, и сквозь этот громкий грубый смех было слышно, как рядом тонко и тихо вскрикнула женщина.  
– Нет! – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Он рванулся вперёд и вверх. Боль пронзила всё тело, но это не имело значения. Всё потеряло значение, всё исчезло, мир заволокло алым, в этом мареве одна за другой возникали тёмные фигуры, слишком много, но ему было наплевать. В руке каким-то образом оказался чужой меч, и Хиджиката рубил им наотмашь, не жмурясь, когда в лицо брызгала кровь, не обращая внимания на боль. Вперёд, скорее, только бы успеть. Он не мог опоздать, не снова, не как в прошлый раз, он стал сильнее с тех пор, он успеет.  
Но он опоздал.  
Оба-сан лежала лицом вниз, подогнув под себя руку. Аккуратные свёртки с домашней выпечкой и тюки с подарками рассыпались вокруг неё. «Это отрезы ткани для внучки, она у меня красавица на выданье, а это пряжа для невестки, она любит шить. Сын много работает, я связала ему тёплый пояс, чтобы не застудил спину, а это игрушки для младших внуков, они такие озорники»… Всё ещё надеясь на что-то, Хиджиката перевернул её на спину и вздрогнул, натолкнувшись на пустой остекленевший взгляд. Доброе морщинистое лицо застыло, рот приоткрылся, по подбородку размазалась кровь. Дрожащими пальцами Хиджиката закрыл ей глаза, но этот взгляд, в котором отражались небо и деревья, так и давил на него, укоряя и обвиняя. «Ты не смог, ты опять опоздал, слабак, ты бесполезен, лучше бы ты умер»…  
– Умри!  
Он обернулся в последний момент, инстинктивно вскинув руку, и клинок проткнул предплечье, а не спину.  
– Ты, проклятое отродье! – Говнюк выдернул меч – Хиджиката задохнулся от боли – и снова занёс над головой. – Такие, как ты, не должны рождаться на свет!  
Что-то пронеслось в воздухе с такой силой, что у Хиджикаты раздуло волосы, а говнюка просто сшибло с ног. Так быстро – только что он нависал, загораживая небо, и вот его уже нет. Заторможенно обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел, что говнюка пришпилило к дереву – длинная матово-чёрная катана проткнула его, как какого-то жука.  
– Прости. Я немного опоздал.  
Хиджиката узнал голос, негромкий, с вежливыми интонациями. Такой приятный голос, от которого его сковало оцепенением, как мелкого зверька перед большим хищником.  
– Убейте его! – заорал папаша говнюка. – Обоих прикончите!  
Ронины, их осталось около десятка, подступили ближе, а Хиджиката не мог больше сражаться, сил не осталось, и причин – тоже. Хотелось просто лечь и умереть.  
– Ты хорошо постарался. Теперь можешь отдохнуть.  
В поле зрения появились ноги в дорожных сандалиях. Человек наклонился – широкий чёрный рукав свесился до земли – и подобрал бесхозный меч.  
– Убейте!  
Хиджиката отвернулся. Что будет дальше – не всё ли равно? Он смотрел на мёртвое тело Оба-сан, но видел только Тамегоро. Тамегоро с лицом, залитым кровью, «демон, демон, этот ребёнок – демон!», все таращатся в ужасе, а Тамегоро не смотрит на него, совсем… Тамегоро, которого он не защитил.  
На макушку легла ладонь, мягко потрепала по волосам.  
– Вижу, тебе нелегко пришлось.  
Хиджиката поднял голову. Его ночной знакомец стоял рядом, он был всё в той же тёмной дорожной одежде и соломенной шляпе, из-под которой виднелись только рот и твёрдый подбородок. Всё, что выше, укрывала непроницаемая тьма.  
– Ты сражался хорошо, но оказался слишком слаб.  
Рука всё поглаживала по волосам, так ласково, что до него не сразу дошёл смысл сказанного.  
– Меч, который защищает только себя, всегда будет слаб, не так ли?  
Хиджиката зарычал и попытался ударить, но его перехватили за руку, легко, как ребёнка.  
– Ты устал, Барагаки-кун, и не услышишь то, что я хочу сказать. Отдохни.  
Сзади по шее резко ударили, и все мышцы вдруг сделались вялыми, а сознание затопила темнота. Хиджиката обмяк и упал бы навзничь, если бы его не подхватили.

Кап. Кап-кап.  
Заунывный ритмичный звук раздражал, капли били как будто по голове.  
Кап-кап.  
Хиджиката нахмурился сквозь сон, заворочался и открыл глаза. Он лежал на чём-то мягком, сбоку светила лампа, тусклая, едва разгонявшая тени по углам, а навязчивое капанье – это дождь стучал по крыше. Хиджиката понятия не имел, где находится, как тут оказался. Запомнилась только сплошная чернота, подступившая со всех сторон.  
– Очнулся?  
Кто-то наклонился над ним, на мгновение полностью загородив свет, и Хиджикату накрыло волной липкого ужаса ещё до того, как он услышал:  
– Барагаки-кун.  
Он инстинктивно попытался отползти и чуть не взвыл, когда тело откликнулось болью. Болело всё: руки, ноги, спина, рёбра, голова.  
– Тише, не делай резких движений, на тебе живого места нет.  
Приятно прохладная ладонь легла на лоб.  
– Ну, хотя бы обошлось без лихорадки – ты очень крепкий, с виду не скажешь.  
Хиджиката сморгнул слёзы и увидел человека, склонившегося над ним. Тот был без своей шляпы, и ничего не мешало увидеть его лицо, совершенно обыкновенное, человеческое: ни торчащих клыков и рогов, ни крючковатого носа и выпученных глаз – молодое и красивое. «Светлое», – подумал Хиджиката. От человека, от его кожи и волос как будто исходило сияние… или дело было в его улыбке, немного грустной, но очень доброй.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он заботливо.  
Всё вдруг вспомнилось сразу – говнюк из додзё, уроды, нанятые его папашей, Оба-сан… и своя ошибка. Хиджиката зажмурился. Он не справился, опять не смог никого защитить, как не защитил Тамегоро.  
– Ты не можешь никого защитить.  
Он распахнул глаза в шоке. Человек слегка кивнул, словно подтверждая, что ему не послышалось.  
– Пока что ты недостаточно силён. И дело не в твоём теле или навыках, – он прижал палец к груди Хиджикаты. – Вот где твоя слабость.  
Хиджиката попытался ударить его, но забинтованную руку свело от боли.  
– Вот как ты ведёшь себя со своим спасителем?  
– Заткнись!  
– И не подумаю, – отозвался человек легкомысленно. – Послушай-ка, что я скажу, Барагаки-кун, будет тяжело и больно, но ты обязан это услышать.  
Он опёрся о татами и немного наклонился вперёд:  
– Ты совершил ошибку. – Хиджиката вздрогнул, а человек продолжил спокойно и безжалостно: – Следовало убить этих ронинов, пока они были в твоей власти – тогда тебя не смогли бы найти так быстро или побоялись бы искать. И та женщина осталась бы жива.  
Хотелось ударить его, чтобы замолчал, но Хиджиката вдруг так ослаб, что не мог шевельнуться. Не мог заткнуть уши, не мог отвернуться – мог только слушать эти жестокие слова, от которых сердце сжималось.  
– Твоя слабость в твоей нерешительности, – человек пожал плечами, – или глупости. Ты должен запомнить одну вещь: если зарыть в землю семечко, из него вырастет красивый цветок, но семена зла порождают одно лишь зло. Нельзя давать злу шанс, нельзя надеяться, что оно изменится к лучшему в ответ на твою доброту – зло можно только уничтожать. Это единственный способ кого-то защитить.  
Хиджиката слушал, не дыша. Этот человек… он знал про Тамегоро?  
– Я не знаю твоей истории, могу лишь строить предположения, – человек взмахнул рукой, – не важно.  
«Не важно? Как так –не важно?!»  
– Случившееся уже никак не изменить, если будешь жить в прошлом, никогда не сможешь подняться и идти вперёд. Но твоё настоящее и будущее в твоих руках – как и будущее множества людей, которых ты защитишь однажды.  
Нет, он не понимал, Хиджиката не мог никого…  
– Я научу тебя, – человек вдруг склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся. – Пока что ты – клинок без рукояти. У тебя нет ни цели, ни смысла жизни, и сейчас ты ни на что не способен. Но я дам тебе причину сражаться, научу, как стать сильнее – и как защитить всех, кто тебе дорог.  
Хиджиката хотел ответить, но только бессильно шевельнул губами. Он не знал, что сказать, не знал, что думать.  
– Но, конечно, сначала надо залечить твои раны. Ни о чём не беспокойся – здесь ты в безопасности.  
– …Здесь?  
– Разве я не представился? – человек обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Меня зовут Ёшида Шоё, Ёшида-сэнсэй, и ты находишься в моей школе. Позже я всё тебе покажу и расскажу, а пока постарайся поспать, Барагаки-кун.  
Он легко поднялся на ноги и вышел, бесшумно задвинув дверь. Хиджиката остался один. Спать не хотелось, и в то же время глаза неумолимо смыкались, боль в теле постепенно утихала, а стук капель над головой звучал так успокаивающе.  
Кап. Кап-кап.

***

Кап.  
Хиджиката нахмурился и открыл глаза.  
Он лежал на футоне в гостевой комнате, судя по освещению, было ещё очень рано. Что-то стучало по крыше – частый дробный звук. Дождь? Сон отступал, и он уже не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось – кажется, что-то хорошее, только ресницы почему-то намокли. Хиджиката потёр глаза, зевнул и уже хотел накрыться одеялом и подремать ещё немного, когда…  
– Пссс… Пссс! Ты там оглох?  
– Заткнись, придурок кучерявый, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
– Сам придурок сонный! Просыпайся!  
Хиджиката не глядя двинул ногой и только потом понял, что Гинтоки не рядом – голос шёл откуда-то сверху.  
Гинтоки заглядывал в зарешечённое окошко под потолком – на фоне тёмного неба торчала его лохматая башка. Пришлось взяться за решётку и подтянуться, чтобы оказаться с ним вровень.  
– Чего припёрся? – спросил Хиджиката хмуро.  
Как он и думал, было ещё очень рано, только-только начало светлеть, и двор за спиной Гинтоки укрывала густая дымка. Волосы придурка посерели от влаги, нижняя юката призрачно белела в темноте.  
– Дождь?  
– Если бы. Снег тает. – Гинтоки зябко передёрнул плечами. – Но всё равно холодно. Впусти меня скорее, пока я не замёрз насмерть.  
Он стоял на перевёрнутой колоде, если Хиджиката правильно разглядел – босиком.  
– Кто тебе мешает? – спросонья он плохо соображал, но всё равно не мог понять, почему Гинтоки просто не пришёл к нему в комнату, а зависал под окном, как неприкаянный дух. – И почему ты не оделся нормально?  
– Как будто это так легко, когда рядом спят Такасуги и Зура! Знаешь, с каким трудом я выбрался наружу? Думал, они сейчас проснутся.  
Хиджиката снова зевнул.  
– Никакой пользы от тех двух идиотов.  
– Эй! Ради тебя же стараюсь.  
– Как будто я просил! Ладно, сейчас.  
Он прошёл через комнату и с опаской выглянул наружу. Там никого не оказалось, и Хиджиката выдохнул: с Шоё бы сталось приставить к нему охрану.  
В этой части дома, кроме гостевых спален, были только кладовки и две классные комнаты, но он всё равно старался ступать осторожно – Шоё всех учил двигаться бесшумно, и это уже вошло в привычку. Не потревожив ни одной половицы, Хиджиката добрался до выхода и раздвинул внешние сёдзи.  
Гинтоки ввалился внутрь вместе с волной влажного холода, облапил по-медвежьи и повис всем весом. Хиджиката покачнулся, сделал шаг назад и упёрся в стену.  
– Что ты творишь?  
– Я з-замёрз-з.  
Щёки и нос у него покраснели, зубы клацали, он весь мелко дрожал. Хиджиката обнял его, погладил по холодной спине.  
– Ну ты и идиот. Тебе башка нужна, только чтобы патлы отрастали? Ты зачем пришёл?  
Гинтоки часто заморгал.  
– Как зачем? Ты же на войну уходишь.  
– Какую ещё войну?!  
– Разве нет? Все только об этом и говорят. – Он напоказ шмыгнул носом. – Возможно, мы больше не увидимся, вот я и пришёл попрощаться.  
– И потрахаться?  
Гинтоки посмотрел искоса:  
– Куда же без этого.  
От его взгляда всю сонливость как рукой сняло.  
– Чушь, – пробормотал Хиджиката. – Нет никакой войны.  
Придурок ничуть не удивился.  
– Но это же не повод не трахаться?  
Он уже согрелся, и в тех местах, где их тела соприкасались, разгорался жар.  
– Не повод, – сказал Хиджиката и поцеловал его.  
Гинтоки ответил с таким пылом, что ноги подкосились. Он шумно вдыхал, прихватывал губы, пытался лизнуть, и Хиджиката настолько увлёкся, что очнулся, только когда Гинтоки подёргал за узел оби на его спине.  
– Ты что это делаешь?  
– Раздеваю тебя, чтобы было удобнее.  
– Кому удобнее?!  
Гинтоки быстренько принял невинный вид.  
– Тебе же поручили убить сёгуна, а это очень опасно, тебя могут схватить и казнить. Как только я узнал об этом, то поклялся, что не позволю тебе умереть девственником.  
– Лучше бы ты мне умереть не позволил! И не собираюсь я убивать сёгуна, кто это придумал?  
– Вот вечно ты докапываешься до мелочей.  
– Ничего себе «мелочи»!  
– Важно не это, – деловито пробормотал Гинтоки. Он всё возился с узлом оби. – Важно, что времени совсем мало, надо торопиться.  
– Ты там соревнуешься с кем-то?!  
Узел развязался. Хиджиката хотел подхватить оби, но натолкнулся на руку Гинтоки.  
– Ты разве против?  
Хиджиката промолчал.  
Когда Шоё впервые поставил их тренироваться вместе, Гинтоки победил за три удара. Это было обидно и унизительно, и обескураживало, чего уж там. На следующий день Хиджиката снова потребовал спарринга, и на следующий – тоже, но, сколько бы ни пытался, Гинтоки всегда побеждал.  
– А чего ты хотел, – насмехался Такасуги, – Гинтоки хоть и придурок, но лучший боец в школе. Поищи кого-то своего уровня – среди младшеклассников, например.  
Зура был вежливее, но по сути говорил то же самое:  
– Не расстраивайся. Тебя никто не учил кендзюцу, а Гинтоки с детства тренирует сэнсэй, у тебя просто нет шансов.  
Хиджиката не отвечал им, как не отвечал никому в школе, кроме Шоё, но если насмешки можно было пропускать мимо ушей, то очевидную разницу в силе он игнорировать не мог. И он тренировался как одержимый – вместе со всеми, лично с Шоё, сам, когда все уже спали. После очередной победы Гинтоки осыпал его насмешками, а Хиджиката молча подбирал боккен и уходил тренироваться дальше. Если бы не уважение к Шоё, он бы всё время проводил в додзё, не отвлекаясь на другие уроки. С каждым разом победа давалась Гинтоки всё труднее, и его насмешки становились всё злее. А в тот день, когда Хиджикате удалось отвоевать одно очко из трёх, Гинтоки настолько взбесился, что ответным выпадом сшиб его с ног. Даже сквозь защиту удар был таким сильным, что Хиджиката задохнулся, а Гинтоки воздвигся над ним, закинув боккен на плечо и улыбаясь во весь рот.  
– Что такое, Хиджиката-кун? – тянул он своим противным голосом. – Устал и решил полежать? Для тебя это слишком, а? Займись лучше вышиванием – тебе это больше подходит.  
Хиджиката молча двинул ему по ногам. Гинтоки не ожидал такого и упал, а он сразу перекатился и навалился на него, не дав подняться.  
– Я тебе покажу, что мне подходит!  
Гинтоки, недолго думая, пнул его коленом, и они покатились по полу, пинаясь и кусаясь, пока Шоё не растащил и не выдал обоим тумаков.  
После этого все их спарринги заканчивались дракой, другие ученики уже делали ставки, кто кого. Хиджикате было наплевать, что о нём говорят, сам он думал только о том, как победить, и боялся только того, что Шоё запретит им тренироваться вместе. Но Шоё ничего не замечал, и всё продолжалось. Вставая напротив Гинтоки в додзё, Хиджиката уже представлял, как врежет ему, прикидывал, куда ударить, и был уверен, что Гинтоки думает о том же. Но он ошибался.  
Однажды, когда они снова сцепились, побросав боккены, Гинтоки удалось оказаться сверху: Хиджиката упёрся локтем ему в грудь, силясь оттолкнуть, и вдруг почувствовал что-то – твёрдое, тёплое, прижавшееся к бедру. Гинтоки воспользовался его растерянностью и просунул колено между его ног. Это уже и близко не походило ни на спарринг, ни на драку. Оба застыли. Гинтоки смотрел остановившимся взглядом, его зрачки расширились, глаза казались чёрными.  
– Вас водой облить? – поинтересовался Такасуги.  
Они сразу расцепились и торопливо отошли друг от друга.  
С тех пор Гинтоки перестал приходить на тренировки. Хиджиката старался не думать об этом: ни о том, что произошло между ними, ни о том, что без него было… как-то одиноко.  
Так прошла неделя, а потом Гинтоки подкараулил его в додзё.  
Был уже вечер, Хиджиката тренировался в одиночестве. За свистом боккена и собственными резкими выдохами он не услышал шагов, а когда почувствовал чужое присутствие, было поздно: Гинтоки толкнул его в плечо и прижал к стене.  
– Чего тебе? – спросил Хиджиката резко.  
– Я… – Гинтоки отвёл взгляд.  
Он вёл себя непривычно тихо и неуверенно: смотрел в сторону, переминался с ноги на ногу, говорил с паузами.  
– Я хочу…  
Кому-нибудь другому Хиджиката бы уже сказал перестать мямлить или проваливать, но тут стоял, молчал и ждал, сам не зная чего.  
– Я хочу извиниться, – выдал наконец Гинтоки. И сразу густо покраснел.  
У Хиджикаты челюсть отвисла.  
– И… – Гинтоки подёргал за ворот юкаты, словн от жары. – И сказать, что ты… ну, ты мне нравишься, как… как…  
Он почесал висок и снова скосил глаза.  
– Как партнёр по спаррингу!  
У Хиджикаты уже бровь дёргалась, а придурок незаметно – как ему казалось – посмотрел на свою ладонь.  
– Теперь… жди его ответ, – он говорил, запинаясь, как на уроках, когда надо было повторить текст, заданный на самостоятельное изучение. – Если положительный, то… что за чушь?  
– Это мои слова!  
Хиджиката схватил его за руку и после короткой, но бурной борьбы заставил разжать кулак. Как он и думал: вся ладонь Гинтоки была исписана неровными каракулями.  
– «Волосы как… крыло»… какое ещё крыло? Что за почерк, не могу прочитать. «Глаза как ночное небо»… Это про меня, что ли?  
Гинтоки покраснел, словно его кипятком ошпарили, и выдернул руку.  
– Уже и пошутить нельзя. Ты слишком впечатлительный, Хиджиката-кун, – он пытался изобразить свой обычный занудный тон, но получалось хреново, – так перевозбудился. Смотри не влюбись в меня.  
Он помахал на прощание и торопливо свалил, а Хиджиката остался соображать, что это было.  
Той ночью он долго не мог уснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок, все вокруг давно сопели, а к нему сон не шёл. Тогда он решил подрочить, чтобы расслабиться. Обычно, чтобы возбудиться, достаточно было вспомнить женщину, которую он несколько лет назад случайно увидел, заглянув в окно: она переодевалась, как раз подняла руку, и Хиджиката заметил полную грудь с торчащим соском. Это он обычно и представлял, но сегодня, стоило закрыть глаза, как вспомнилось красное от смущения лицо, прерывистый голос, а затем – тёмный голодный взгляд и ощущение горячей твёрдости на своём бедре… Член встал моментально, гораздо быстрее, чем от фантазий про женскую грудь – и вот тогда до Хиджикаты дошло.  
Гинтоки – трус несчастный – прятался от него два дня. Не приходил в додзё, прогуливал занятия и по школе передвигался в компании Такасуги и Зуры. Только такой кучерявый болван мог думать, что это его спасёт.  
– Надо поговорить.  
Хиджиката дождался, пока троица завернёт за угол, и заступил им дорогу. Зура с Такасуги переглянулись и одновременно шагнули назад.  
– А? – Гинтоки завертел головой. – Вы куда?  
– Это к тебе, – Такасуги помахал рукой, подражая Шоё. – Не смеем мешать.  
– Гинтоки, мы подождём тебя во дворе.  
– Нет, стойте!  
– Совет да любовь! – пропели те двое хором.  
Их смех был слышен, даже когда они уже ушли. Хиджикате было наплевать, если они растреплют всей школе. Мнение хоть кого-то, кроме Шоё, его никогда не волновало, но теперь, возможно, мнение Гинтоки тоже стало важно – он ещё не решил.  
– Что это были за глупости про волосы и глаза? – он перешёл сразу к делу.  
У Гинтоки забегал взгляд.  
– Что такое, Хиджиката-кун? Ты всё-таки в меня влюбился? Снились эротические сны с моим участием?  
– Разве что кошмары. Давай, колись – ты это из какой-то книжки содрал?  
– Говорю же, это была шутка. Шут-ка. У тебя совсем нет чувства ю…  
Хиджиката взял его за ворот и хорошенько встряхнул.  
– У Зуры спросил, – пробормотал Гинтоки. Он снова начал краснеть. – Ну и Такасуги помог немного.  
– Нашёл у кого спрашивать!  
Хиджиката отпустил его и нервно пригладил чёлку. Стало жарко, кровь прилила к лицу, и он запоздало понял, что тоже покраснел.  
– Эти двое насоветуют, – смотреть на Гинтоки не получалось, взгляд бродил по стенам, полу, потолку. – Я тебе девчонка, что ли?  
– Но это же красиво.  
Хиджиката обернулся.  
– Что красиво – волосы и глаза?  
– Волосы как вороново крыло, – Гинтоки обвёл его взглядом с головы до ног. – А глаза синие, как… как…  
– Как трусы Зуры?  
Они засмеялись. Хиджиката всё ещё смеялся, когда Гинтоки вдруг качнулся вперёд и поцеловал его. Слегка обветренные губы прижались к губам, это было странно и немного щекотно. Хиджиката замер, не зная, как ответить, и вдруг почувствовал влажное прикосновение языка.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Глаза Гинтоки снова стали тёмными, как тогда, приоткрытые губы порозовели, и Хиджиката никак не мог перестать смотреть на них.  
– Не понравилось?  
– …Не знаю.  
– И я не знаю.  
Гинтоки облизнулся, язык оставил влажный след на губе, и от этого почему-то зашумело в ушах.  
– Попробуем ещё, – решил Хиджиката и притянул его к себе.  
Так всё и началось. Сначала они только целовались, постепенно входя во вкус, потом Гинтоки начал распускать руки, а Хиджикате это неожиданно понравилось, и они стали обжиматься, а потом и дрочить друг другу всякий раз, как оставались наедине. Не дошло только до самого главного – не получалось выкроить время и найти такое место, чтобы никто не мешал, да и, если честно, было страшновато.

И вот теперь Гинтоки предлагал наконец сделать это. Первым порывом было отказаться, но Хиджиката вовремя остановился. Почему нет, в конце концов? Он теперь всё равно не заснёт, так почему бы не воспользоваться таким редким моментом, когда никто не может им помешать?  
Гинтоки всё пытался забраться ему под юкату. Хиджиката схватил его за руку:  
– Пойдём отсюда, пока кто-нибудь не увидел.  
– В такое время? Кто тут может появиться?  
– Шоё-сэнсэй, например, – забавно, как у Гинтоки вытянулось лицо. – Вдруг ему понадобится в туалет.  
– Глупости не говори, сэнсэй не ходит в туалет! Он же не обычный человек. – Гинтоки сделал паузу. – А ты как думаешь?  
– Не хочу об этом думать!  
– Может, по малой нужде… Но по-большому - точно нет.  
– Заткнись, пока у меня всё не упало!  
Фыркая от смеха, они прокрались по коридору и прошмыгнули в гостевую комнату.  
– Ух ты, Хиджиката-кун пригласил меня к себе, это как предложение руки и сердца, да? Не уверен, что готов к таким серьёзным отношениям, знаешь…  
– Могу пригласить тебя в кладовку.  
Хиджиката плотно задвинул дверь, а когда обернулся, оказалось, что Гинтоки неподвижно стоит в двух шагах от порога. Встав рядом с ним, Хиджиката понял, куда он смотрит – на измятый футон с откинутым одеялом. Щёки вмиг стали горячими.  
До сих пор они о таком и мечтать не смели: в общей комнате, где все спали в полуметре друг от друга, не стоило и пытаться, а в остальное время приходилось прятаться по тёмным углам. Они целовались и обжимались торопливо и воровато, чтобы кто-нибудь не помешал. И вот теперь – у них была отдельная комната с футоном и почти час до рассвета. Стоило подумать об этом, и голова начинала кружиться.  
– Давай раздеваться, – решил Хиджиката.  
Если уж им так повезло, нужно было всё сделать как надо, а значит, без одежды.  
Он скинул и без того болтавшуюся юкату, свернул и отложил в сторону, а когда выпрямился, Гинтоки уже стоял рядом. Хиджиката чуть не отшатнулся от неожиданности.  
– Чего?  
Гинтоки шарил взглядом по его телу, словно впервые увидел, – кажется, он не услышал вопроса. Вот же!.. Хиджиката слегка возбудился ещё в коридоре, и под этим жадным осязаемым взглядом почувствовал, как у него встаёт.  
– Ты тоже раздевайся.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
– А… ага.  
Он начал стаскивать юкату, потом спохватился и принялся развязывать оби, а сам продолжал смотреть, да так, что захотелось прикрыться. Когда им удавалось побыть наедине, никто не раздевался, не до того было. Однажды у Хиджикаты случайно сползла с плеча юката, а Гинтоки вдруг наклонился и обхватил губами его сосок. Так неожиданно: Хиджиката не сдержался и громко застонал. Они оба тогда страшно смутились и какое-то время даже целовались, вытянув шеи, чтобы не коснуться друг друга. И вот теперь Гинтоки ласкал его взглядом от шеи до паха. А что, если он будет так же ласкать рукой… или языком? Кровь окончательно отлила от мозга, и Хиджиката пошатнулся.  
У него уже полностью встал, а Гинтоки только-только избавился от юкаты и теперь стягивал трусы. В сером предрассветном сумраке его кожа казалась молочно-белой, и тем сильнее на ней выделялись синяки. Продольные отметины исполосовали рёбра, округлые кровоподтёки выделялись на груди и животе, яркие лиловые и заживающие жёлтые пятна покрывали руки почти полностью. Синяки были и на бёдрах, и на лодыжках, и наверняка на спине.  
– Опять тебя отделали.  
Гинтоки рассеянно надавил на свежий багровый кровоподтёк повыше локтя.  
– Зазевался и открылся, сам виноват. В настоящем бою мне бы руку отрезали.  
В настоящем бою, подумал Хиджиката, никто не смог бы коснуться Гинтоки. Тот был лучшим бойцом в школе, даже Такасуги ему уступал, а Хиджиката, как ни старался, не мог добиться больше одного касания из трёх.  
«У тебя превосходные задатки, – обычно говорил Шоё, – но ты слишком поздно начал учиться кендзюцу. Попади ты сюда на несколько лет раньше, то сейчас не уступал бы Гинтоки».  
Первый год Шоё каждый день занимался с ним, и в ту пору Хиджиката тоже ходил весь в синяках от боккена. Он думал, что его не щадят, пока не увидел Гинтоки в общей купальне – на том живого места не было. И раз Гинтоки намного превосходил его в навыках, это значило, что с Хиджикатой Шоё ещё сдерживается. Правда, если вспомнить, как он проткнул говнюка, даже не ударив, а бросив меч – Шоё сдерживался со всеми.  
Гинтоки выпрямился, и Хиджиката напрочь забыл про говнюка, кендзюцу и вообще всё на свете. Член Гинтоки стоял так, что прижимался к животу, а когда он сделал шаг, медленно тяжело качнулся. Во рту сразу пересохло. Каково это, чувствовать член в себе? Хиджиката не знал, даже не представлял, с чем сравнить.  
Пока он отвлёкся, Гинтоки подошёл совсем близко: до него осталось ровно столько пространства, чтобы просунуть ладонь плашмя, и воздух между ними мгновенно нагрелся. Гинтоки наконец поднял взгляд, посмотрел в глаза. Казалось, они могут слышать мысли друг друга. «Давай», - подумал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
– У тебя такое страшное выражение лица, Хиджиката-кун. Что случилось? Тебя прихватило по-боль…  
«Придурок!»  
Не было ни сил, ни желания говорить. Хиджиката качнулся вперёд и прижался к нему всем телом. Гинтоки сразу заткнулся, Хиджиката и сам не смог бы вымолвить ни слова даже под угрозой смерти. Они были одного роста, их тела совпадали во всех изгибах и выпуклостях: колени, соски, бёдра, выступающие косточки над ними, грудные мышцы… члены. Они и раньше так делали – тёрлись друг о друга, но через одежду это воспринималось совсем по-другому. Хиджиката повёл бёдрами. Гинтоки протяжно застонал, а он не мог и звука издать – дыхание перехватило. Настолько всё теперь воспринималось сильнее и острее. «Я сейчас кончу», – подумал Хиджиката, задыхаясь. Но тут Гинтоки облапал его за зад, и удивительное ощущение сразу прошло.  
Гинтоки поглаживал ягодицы, мял их, стискивал, потом попытался раздвинуть и просунуть между ними пальцы, и вот это Хиджикате совсем не понравилось.  
– Так, хватит.  
– Ммм… что?  
– Подожди, говорю.  
Гинтоки нахмурился:  
– Мы разве не собираемся сделать это? Всерьёз.  
– Ну да…  
Придурок принял умный вид:  
– Ой, Хиджиката-кун, если ты не знал, всерьёз - это когда в дырку суют палку, понимаешь? Вставляют, пихают, загоняют, впер…  
– Заткнись уже! – Хиджиката толкнул его в плечо: – С чего ты взял, что загонять будут мне, а не тебе?  
Судя по выражению лица, такое Гинтоки даже в голову не приходило. Захотелось ему врезать от души.  
– Ну… потому что… я лучше в бою.  
– А я старше на полгода.  
– Старики должны уступать молодёжи.  
– Кто тут старик?!  
Стало ясно, что если так пойдёт дальше, они никогда не дойдут до главного и умрут девственниками.  
– Решим всё в честном бою, – предложил Хиджиката.  
– Драться будем? – Гинтоки оживился – рассчитывал победить, гад.  
– Как будто у нас есть на это время. – Хиджиката вытянул вперёд руку. – Что насчёт джанкена?

Гинтоки выиграл. Хиджиката не сомневался, что тот мухлюет – как иначе можно победить пять раз подряд? Он даже потребовал дополнительный шестой раунд, но Гинтоки выиграл всё равно. До сих пор Хиджиката не слышал, чтобы в джанкен можно было мухлевать, но с этого кучерявого сталось бы придумать такой способ.  
– Смирись, Хиджиката-кун, сама судьба на моей стороне!  
Хиджиката уже открыл рот, чтобы послать его вместе с судьбой, но вовремя остановился. В конце концов… он ведь тоже хотел этого, а кто сверху, какая разница? – всё равно потом поменяются. Это его успокоило: до рассвета оставалось много времени, и если не тратить его на споры, они успеют ещё не один раз.  
– Тогда начинай уже.  
Хиджиката опустился на футон и встал на четвереньки.  
– Ноги раздвинь, – попросил Гинтоки.  
Он послушался и незаметно перевёл дыхание. Значит, сейчас всё и произойдёт – о том, что именно должно происходить, он имел смутное представление, то есть сам процесс был понятен, но без подробностей. Стоило задуматься о подробностях, как обмякший за время игры в джанкен член начал вставать.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться. Сейчас надо расслабиться и подождать немного… совсем немного… ещё чуть-чуть…  
– Да что ты там делаешь?  
Оглянувшись, он обнаружил, что Гинтоки сидит на краю футона и зажимает нос ладонью. Между пальцев сочилась кровь.  
– Да ты издеваешься!  
– Прости, Хиджиката-кун… – прогундосил придурок. – Просто твой зад, он… как… как…  
– Вороново крыло, – подсказал Хиджиката скептически.  
Судя по остекленевшему взгляду, Гинтоки его не слышал.  
– Ага, так и есть.  
– Убью!  
– Подожди-подожди, я сейчас. Просто ты такой красивый… там.  
Хиджиката рухнул на футон, содрогаясь от истерического смеха.  
– Ты опять стащил у Зуры Гэндзи-моногатари? Я уже говорил – такое только с девчонками работает. Со своими комплиментами к Мукуро приставай.  
Гинтоки подполз ближе и опёрся на футон по обе стороны от его плеч.  
– Мукуро может только в глаз дать.  
– По-твоему, я в глаз дать не могу?  
– Лучше просто дай, – тихо сказал Гинтоки.  
Это прозвучало так серьёзно, что Хиджикате резко стало не до смеха. Он лежал неподвижно и смотрел, как Гинтоки наклоняется, до тех пор, пока его лицо не загородило весь обзор. Тогда Хиджиката закрыл глаза.  
Гинтоки поцеловал его в губы, и не успел он ответить, как переместился ниже, ткнулся в шею, потёрся щекой. Его ладонь скользнула по груди, накрыла сосок. Хиджиката прерывисто выдохнул. Гинтоки поставил колено между его ног – как в тот раз, но теперь Хиджиката сам поддался и развёл бёдра в стороны. Они оба были голые, разгорячённые, от тела Гинтоки исходил жар, и его член покачивался от движений, то и дело задевая живот и член Хиджикаты. От этих случайных прикосновений внутри дёргало и скручивало так, что в ушах шумело. Хиджиката затаил дыхание, когда Гинтоки упёрся локтями в футон, медленно опустился: грудь к груди, бёдра к бёдрам, – и потёрся длинным плавным движением.  
– Пос… той…  
Хиджиката не договорил, его выгнуло от резкой вспышки удовольствия, а Гинтоки – придурок! – всё двигался и двигался, тёрся своим членом по его, и это… было… невыносимо…  
Все мышцы разом напряглись и так же разом обмякли, потолок опасно качнулся, и Хиджиката пришёл в себя, потный, задыхающийся и сбитый с толку.  
– Хиджиката-кун? Хиджиката-кун, ты кончил, что ли?  
Стало стыдно, а следом за стыдом пришла злость.  
– И кто в этом виноват? Столько разговоров про палки в дырках, и где была твоя палка?!  
Гинтоки внезапно смутился.  
– Я это… вспомнил, что нужна смазка, а у нас нет.  
Смазка? Хиджиката сначала не понял, зачем она нужна, а потом его вдруг осенило.  
В конце августа они почти сделали это: нашли укромное местечко в лесу, сначала целовались под деревом, потом сползли на траву. Гинтоки вовсю лапал его за зад и, кто знает, чем бы это закончилось, если бы на них не выскочила толпа младших учеников, которых Шоё отправил отрабатывать план «Воронья стая». К счастью, никто не успел раздеться, и мелкие решили, что они дерутся.  
Хиджиката после этого попробовал засунуть в себя палец, но это оказалось настолько трудно и неприятно, что он решил: никогда и ни за что. Судя по тому, что Гинтоки больше не поднимал эту тему, он пришёл к тем же выводам. Но если смазать чем-то скользким и растянуть, тогда всё бы получилось, верно? Хиджиката представил себе это, и его член сразу воспрял духом.  
Гинтоки тоже был полон энтузиазма.  
– Но теперь-то смазка у нас есть, – он провёл рукой по животу Хиджикаты и показал блестящую от спермы ладонь.  
Сомнения сразу же позабылись. «К чёрту всё, – решил Хиджиката, – мы сделаем это в любом случае, чтобы ни случилось».  
– Тогда приступай.  
– Есть, сэр.  
Хиджиката опять встал на четвереньки, а Гинтоки устроился за его спиной. Невозможность увидеть, что он там делает, нервировала, и Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что невольно напрягает мышцы. Именно в этот момент Гинтоки приступил к делу.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, когда он коснулся ягодиц, а Гинтоки погладил, сначала легко, потом с нажимом, потом развёл их в стороны. Хиджиката зажмурился – первым порывом было немедленно зажаться, он с трудом заставил себя расслабиться. Гинтоки дотронулся до сжатой дырки, его пальцы были скользкими от спермы и казались холодными по сравнению с горячей тонкой кожей…  
Руки вдруг ослабели, и Хиджиката опустился на локти.  
Гинтоки осторожно надавил, и его палец легко скользнул внутрь. Хиджиката вздрогнул всем телом, больше от неожиданности, но Гинтоки испугался и тут же вытащил палец.  
– Хиджиката-кун, ты?..  
– Нормально, – невнятно пробормотал Хиджиката, – продолжай.  
Он упёрся лбом в скрещённые руки и полностью сосредоточился на ощущениях: трение, растягивающие поступательные движения – больно не было, было странно и… приятно? да, очень приятно. Хиджиката постепенно распалялся: дыхание участилось, по телу расходились волны тепла, член потяжелел.  
Гинтоки вдруг убрал руку, завозился, потом положил ладони ему на бёдра. Значит, сейчас? Хиджиката закусил губу в ожидании.  
Вот Гинтоки раздвинул его ягодицы, и к растянутой дырке прижалась головка. Хиджиката задержал дыхание, но Гинтоки не вставил ему, а зачем-то проехался членом между ягодиц вверх-вниз и ещё раз. Такие движения не приносили удовольствия, только дразнили почём зря, но, судя по громкому сорванному дыханию, Гинтоки нравилось. Хиджиката готов был подождать немного, но тот никак не переходил к главному, ожидание затягивалось, а он уже изнывал. Гинтоки отодвинулся. Ну теперь-то уже точно? Ничего не происходило, даже дыхания не было слышно. Хиджиката уже собрался поторопить, но Гинтоки заговорил сам:  
– Хиджиката-кун…  
Когда этот самоуверенный засранец начинал вот так робко блеять, это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
– Прости, я кажется, кончил.  
Хиджиката обернулся и уставился на него с безмолвным возмущением. Ублюдку хватило совести смутиться.  
– Не знаю, как так получилось.  
– Нечего было строить из себя! Что это за фокусы, собрался подрочить об мой зад?!  
У Гинтоки заалели уши.  
– Я думал, это будет круто – так обещали.  
– Кто обещал?  
– Ну знаешь… как-то раз у меня было задание в городе, и там был кинотеатр, а у меня были деньги, и – вот так всё получилось.  
– Ты порнуху посмотрел? – спросил Хиджиката с невольным уважением.  
– Нет, что ты! Это фантастический фильм про исследование других миров.  
– И как называется?  
– «Вселенная между её сисек».  
– Что за фильм такой?!

***

Как и обещал Шоё, за ночь погода переменилась: резко потеплело и всё стремительно таяло. Толстые сосульки, свисавшие с краёв навеса, истончились, с них безостановочно капало, снеговик, слепленный в начале недели, превратился в бесформенную кучу, а в толстом слое снега, укрывавшем землю, появились чёрные проплешины. С трудом верилось, что ещё вчера был мороз.  
Хиджиката в очередной раз подивился тому, как точно Шоё удаётся предсказывать погоду. Настолько точно, что поневоле приходила мысль – предсказывает он её или меняет сам, по своей воле? Так и подмывало спросить прямо. Хиджиката покосился на Шоё, который стоял рядом, кутаясь в хаори, и с довольным видом оглядывал двор. Да нет, глупости, Шоё, конечно, превосходит других людей, но не настолько – не демон же он, в самом деле.  
– Замечательно, – сказал Шоё, – теперь вы легко попадёте во внешний мир. Не представляю, как бы вы пробирались через лес по такому глубокому снегу.  
Он сам начал этот разговор, и Хиджиката решился.  
– Сэнсэй, как вы догадались, что ночью потеплеет?  
– Разве я не говорил? – Шоё смотрел перед собой, не поворачиваясь к нему. – Я создал школу над одной из Драконьих брешей, а все они так или иначе защищены. Лес вокруг – и есть защита, без дозволения альтаны никто сюда так просто не забредёт.  
Он говорил размеренно и немного монотонно. Хиджиката не понимал половину слов, но переспросить не решался, казалось, стоит издать звук, хотя бы пошевелиться, и всё закончится.  
– В этом месте, – продолжил Шоё с лёгкой задумчивостью, – в средоточии её силы, я могу гораздо больше, чем во внешнем мире – например, начать ливень или снегопад, если нужно скрыть следы. Не то чтобы альтана мне подчинялась, – он скривил губы то ли с презрением, то ли с разочарованием, – но я использую её силу в своих целях. Хоть какая-то польза от…  
Ворон резко закаркал и слетел с крыши, хлопая крыльями. Хиджиката невольно отвлёкся, проводив его взглядом, а когда опомнился, Шоё уже стал прежним.  
– Не бери в голову, Тоширо, – он беззаботно улыбнулся. – Просто порадуйся тому, как нам повезло с погодой.  
– Вы сказали «альтана». Что это?  
– Тебе ещё рано знать, – Шоё потрепал его по голове, как ребёнка. – Поговорим, когда подрастёшь.  
– Я уже взрослый! Мне девятнадцать скоро.  
– Через полгода – разве это скоро? Я бы сказал, что тебе недавно исполнилось восемнадцать.  
– Вы подтасовываете факты!  
Шоё слегка улыбнулся.  
– Ты хорошо спал этой ночью?  
– Ну да…  
– Выспался, и никто тебе не мешал?  
Шоё смотрел с таким безмятежным видом, что спина вспотела.  
– Выспался, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки мешал ему до самого рассвета. Они не успокоились, пока не довели дело до конца – дважды. Хиджикате так понравилось, что он только и думал, как бы поскорее вернуться с задания и повторить. Теперь ему стало стыдно за свою безответственность.  
– Что ж, – Шоё вздохнул и отвернулся, – будем надеяться, ты решил все свои проблемы и сможешь сосредоточиться на задании, не отвлекаясь.  
«Что?»  
Хиджиката уставился в пол, чувствуя, что краснеет. Шоё знал, чем они занимались? Догадывался? Не мог же он специально отправить его спать в отдельную комнату, чтобы…  
– Скажи, Тоширо, – мягкий голос отвлёк от сумбурных мыслей, – ты любишь это место?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, а он смотрел вперёд: на замёрзшую реку и лес за ней.  
– Конечно.  
– Ты не сразу пришёл к этому, не так ли?  
«Не сразу» – это мягко сказано! Когда Шоё притащил его сюда и выхаживал, Хиджиката думал лишь о том, что надо набраться сил и сбежать. Как только получилось вставать и ходить самостоятельно, он дождался, когда все уснут, и выбрался из дома… В лесу он проблуждал всю ночь, а под утро, уставший, еле волочащий ноги, вывалился обратно на опушку – где уже ждал Шоё.  
«Барагаки-кун, как я рад, что ты уже достаточно окреп для прогулок. Свежий воздух тебе на пользу, но в следующий раз попроси кого-нибудь помочь, тебе ещё рано гулять самому».  
Хиджиката лежал лицом в траву, скрипел зубами и думал, что теперь будет умнее.  
В следующий раз он сбежал днём, пока все занимались в додзё. Но далеко уйти не получилось: буквально через десяток шагов он наступил на что-то, хрустнувшее под ногой, и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался подвешен вниз головой в метре от земли. Так он проболтался полчаса, пока не пришёл Шоё.  
«Разве я не говорил, чтобы ты не ходил в лес в одиночку? – он сделал вид, что размышляет. – Уверен, что говорил. Видишь ли, тут полно ловушек, тебе ещё повезло попасть в самую безобидную».  
Хиджиката не увидел движения, но верёвка, перетянувшая лодыжку, вдруг лопнула, и он мешком повалился на землю.  
«Не ушибся, Барагаки-кун?»  
«Хватит!», - прорычал Хиджиката.  
«Что?»  
«Хватит так меня называть! Я Хиджиката Тоширо!»  
«Приятно познакомиться. А я – Ёшида Шоё».  
«Знаю».  
«О, ты всё-таки слушал, что я говорю?»  
Вспоминать это было смешно. Куда он так стремился, от чего бежал? Никто не ждал его, у него не было будущего… Сейчас Хиджиката понимал, что если бы сумел сбежать тогда, то не дожил бы до восемнадцати.  
– Здесь ты нашёл свой дом, – произнёс Шоё негромко, – друзей, цель в жизни.  
«И вас». Хиджиката прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух – потом было бы стыдно за такие сопливые признания.  
– Это задание очень важно, – тон Шоё слегка изменился, стал более серьёзным, – и не только потому, что это возможность спасти невинных людей. Нам жизненно необходимы союзники во внешнем мире, особенно такие влиятельные, как Сасаки – ошибки недопустимы.  
Хиджиката не выдержал: он с первого раза понял, как всё важно, не обязательно было повторять.  
– Тогда лучше отправить туда Гинтоки или Такасуги. Они отлично справятся.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Они оба сильнее меня.  
Шоё развернулся к нему.  
– Кто тебе сказал эту глупость?  
Он говорил с таким удивлением, что Хиджиката смешался.  
– Гинтоки лучше меня в кендзюцу, Такасуги умнее, и Зу… Кацура – тоже.  
Это было правдой. Зура был хорош в стратегии, он бы идеально продумал свои действия, чтобы не допустить ошибки. Гинтоки просто вырезал бы всех Нараку в одиночку, а Такасуги, единственный из всех, смог бы поговорить с Сасаки на равных.  
– Это ничего не значит, – отрезал Шоё.  
Он положил руки на плечи Хиджикаты и слегка встряхнул.  
– Я не делю вас на лучших и худших, это не соревнование. У каждого есть свой особенный талант, я только помогаю его развить. Это верно, что Гинтоки – прекрасный боец, Котаро хорош в стратегии, а Шинске – прирождённый лидер, но это не делает тебя хуже. Если хочешь знать, я считаю тебя совершенно уникальным.  
Хиджиката заморгал.  
– Меня?  
– Ты очень хороший боец, в то же время ты умён, и можешь продумывать тактику даже без знания теории, лидерские качества у тебя тоже есть, но ты не зазнаёшься и ответственно подходишь к заданиям. Когда мы начнём действовать открыто, я планирую назначить тебя командиром наравне с Шинске.  
У Хиджикаты рот приоткрылся от таких откровений.  
– Но самое главное, почему я поручил это задание именно тебе, – Шоё наклонился так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне. – Ты знаешь, что такое зло – видел его воочию, пострадал от него и как никто другой понимаешь его гнилую суть. Зло не заслуживает прощения и второго шанса, его необходимо безжалостно искоренять. Нараку, бакуфу, Тендошу должны быть уничтожены, чтобы никто больше не пострадал.  
«Как Оба-сан, как Тамегоро…»  
Хиджиката сглотнул.  
– Я не подведу.  
Секунду Шоё смотрел на него внимательно и так пронзительно, что это почти невозможно было вынести, а потом вдруг улыбнулся.  
– Доверяю это тебе.  
В глазах защипало от его тёплой, немного грустной и такой доброй улыбки. Захотелось обнять его или сделать что-то ещё настолько же глупое. К счастью, Хиджиката не успел опозориться – Шоё отвернулся.  
– Доброе утро, Мукуро. Как спалось?  
Мукуро всегда передвигалась бесшумно, и Хиджиката не слышал, как она подошла, но Шоё – другое дело.  
– Доброе утро. Хорошо. – Она нахмурилась: – Я опоздала?  
– Нет-нет, это мы с Тоширо вышли раньше.  
Шоё отступил, так что Хиджиката с Мукуро оказались напротив него.  
– Ну как, вы готовы?  
Он переглянулись и кивнули.  
– Что ж, отлично. Тогда жду вас назад не позже, чем через три дня – не опаздывайте.  
Под его взглядом они сошли с энгава, пересекли двор и направились к лесу. Хиджиката оглянулся пару раз в надежде увидеть Гинтоки, но тот, наверное, спал без задних ног, гад. Интересно, попрощалась ли Мукуро с Зурой? Хиджиката посмотрел на её сосредоточенное лицо и решил, что спрашивать – себе дороже.  
На опушке они остановились и, не сговариваясь, оглянулись: Шоё всё ещё стоял на энгава. Увидев, что они смотрят, он поднял руку и помахал. Хиджиката представил, как он улыбается. «Доверяю это тебе».  
– Сделаем это, – вдруг сказала Мукуро. – Уничтожим зло. А потом вернёмся сюда.  
Хиджиката обвёл взглядом тёмный дом с шапкой снега на крыше, верхушки сосен за ним, серую ото льда полосу реки. Над кухней курился дымок – все ещё спали, но уже скоро проснутся, и школа наполнится голосами и смехом. Потом – завтрак, где все толкаются локтями и перекрикивают друг друга, зато на занятиях царит тишина, потому что только самоубийцы станут шуметь при Шоё. Тренировка, отдых в середине дня, а после ужина можно делать что хочешь. Хиджиката представил это: тепло, шум, рукоять боккена в ладонях, горячее дыхание Гинтоки… и Шоё, как он смотрит с улыбкой, как ласково треплет по волосам, как рассказывает что-то. Без Шоё всё это не имело бы смысла.  
– Обязательно, – сказал Хиджиката. – Мы обязательно вернёмся домой.


End file.
